Take Me To Paris
by ayasa-chan
Summary: Love is all that matters.


**Author's Note:**

This is a short story that came out in my mind. What else I should do when there was a laptop waiting for me to type these words?

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha is copyright of the one and only Rumiko. I'm just a huge fan hahaha :D

**Take Me To Paris  
**

I'm Sesshomaru, a 21-year-old boy, working as an engineer in a local construction company. I'm going to tell you some of my experience with my girlfriend - the one whom I love so much and changed me. I dedicate this for every couple specially guys, not to make their cock turned on but to make them realized how girls are precious and worth loving for.

_June 22, 2007. It was a cold evening in Paris._

I was with my girlfriend named Rin. We've been in a relationship for 3 years. She is beautiful, so precious to me. And both our souls stands in the heart of Paris, France where love and romance blends and stirs with the cold breeze of spring. The streets were crowded with sweet couples - as if telling us that we already reached heaven where love was the greatest thing in the wide world. The lights of the street especially the best tower that stood there - the Eiffel tower wrapped every living creature soul.

I drove her with my new bought car Porsche, i brought Rin here in this place to celebrate our third anniversary of being together. I plan some things tonight. I want her to give me pleasure tonight.

I've never had made love to her before - ever since we became a couple. My friends told me that I must get some score from her, going out within 3 years and no sex is not normal for guys. But I respect her because I need her. And I need her tonight because I desire her. I desire her because I love her.

The car stopped in the front of La Diche Hotel. I opened the door for her and wrapped my arms around her. We booked in Room 69, Rin didn't ask any questions and gave some comments. I'm already 21 and she's 20, I don't think having myself satisfied from her is not wrong since I'm matured enough to handle her.

"Rin." I whispered as I slowly closed the door of room 69. I feel heat starts to get on my nerves. A sizzling sex was now all in my thoughts.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for this day. I love the sites you had shown me." she replied and smiled.

And I kissed her, tenderly. Her lips still taste strawberries - same as the scent of her black locks of hair. She locked her arms around my neck as I put my other hand in her waist, tracing every curve I longed to touch. The other one trace her chin as I deepen the kissed to make the heat real.

So I asked her and as I expected, she gave in without hesitation.

I laid her to bed, kissing every part of her. I feel like I'm the best man as I moved my lips to her neck, sucking and biting her deeply. I removed her clothes, the fancy dress I told her to wear and kissed every skin I wish. She is more sexier than naked, my girl is very tempting. And she moaned my name, I can feel she enjoyed the treatment I gave in her breasts. She's enjoying as I am.

"Unfair, my lord", she told me, her hands removing the buttons of my polo and removing my pants. This girl knew how to turn me on. But the way we already done was just an appetizer.

"I want the main dish tonight, señorita." I told her, lushly. I smirked and looked in her eyes.

"Yes." she replied and I slowly suck her womanhood and drink the river she produced.

The way she moaned, the way she screamed. I can't hold my cock as it hardens. So I slowly bring out the climax and continued grind myself inside of her but wait, there's a problem. I'm her first boyfriend but why she didn't feel so tight. Is she was never virgin as I thought she is? Is she hiding something from me?

The sex we shared ended and I'm not satisfied. Rin looked at me, I see confusions in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. "Didn't you enjoy making love with me?"

I can't answer her. As a man, I know how to define a girl if she was a virgin or not during sex. I admit, I read _porns_ and been in a sex with my first girlfriend. My first girlfriend was tight as I deep myself inside of her but Rin was different. I made up my mind, I knew that she wasn't virgin anymore. I've been with her for 3 years and I knew her as a shy type girl raised as a God-fearing person from a religious clan. My Rin wont do that to other man. But I don't want to jump in the conclusions without asking her, I need her answers. I want to hear the truth.

"Rin, have you slept with another man before?" I asked her calmly, hiding the nervous that crept inside my heart. So I stood and walked through the balcony of this room.

But she didn't answer. Damn, she's crying. Maybe she was guilty. I can't believe it. I hate this feeling, I hate being jealous. I was so jealous. jealous for an unknown man she had shared in the same bed before.

"I was raped. I'm a lame woman, weren't I?" she added, and I heard her falling down on her knees.

I turned to looked her but she just cry. I want to stop those tears but I can't do anything. I didn't say words anymore so I put my clothes on and left her in the room without a word.

I ran out of the room - out of Rin, but what I really wanted was to be out of this world, out of the universe. I went to the roof top. I held a cigarette in my left hand and lit it. I stared at the thin light of the smoke, hoping that it would calm me down. My cigar was almost on its last leg, when I decided to toss it. It flew in the sky, dancing in the cadence of wind of romance created. My lips curved as I realized how our relationship had lived. It was like a cigar, almost on its deathbed but the burning feelings remained and kept me alive.

Selfish and insensitive - these words best described me. I never glimpsed on her feelings. I realized how she gave her love despite her terrible past. How stupid was I whom she treated her only one - to left her because of her damn virginity. I'm insane, yeah. I realized losing her was breathing in madness. I couldn't go on with my life without hearing her heartbeats. Even heaven is hell without her. She is my life. She is my princess. Although I am not her prince, I'm willingly be the knight to protect her because she is Rin, the girl whom I love so much.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I went straight to where the hotel staffs were. I told them to prepare the most romantic dinner for the most special woman in my life. We arranged a single red table with a pair of seats. Red and white petals were scattered from the floor. Lights were turned off and candles were lit up. The scent of both flowers and candles was soothing for lovers like us.

I will make up with Rin, I don't want her to break her heart anymore.

I walked slowly in the room where Rin stayed. As I entered, I feel the cold atmosphere which only silent filled the entire room. I moved closer to her. I wanted to hold her, but for what I had done - I couldn't. Surprises must be come first.

"Rin." I whispered and touched some few hair strand of hers. "I'm sorry."

"Get out." she replied, coldly.

"I'm sorry. Please. I didn't mean to-"

Her voice cut my words "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT, DIDN'T I?" she screamed and looked at my eyes. her green eyes tells that she was in pain. The pain I brought her for breaking her heart.

I faintly walked towards the door - heading for an exit. She gasped. I looked at her for one last time. I saw her lips and sipped the wine I placed in the bedside table. She lost in her consciousness - I won. I carefully laid her and changed her dress in red velvet silk. I wore my tuxedo for a match.

I moved back, lifted her and sit her in the chair. The sweet harmony of music brought her back to the world. She slowly opened her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

I took the deepest breath I could. i was about to lose hope in everything I'd just prepared. I gave her a glass of wine with a paper glued on it.

She carefully took the paper away and read those words I scribbled from my heart..

"You're stubborn I really love you Rin, will you be my señorita forever?"


End file.
